I'm Only Human
by LaughingMack
Summary: Ta-da! Here it is! The rewrite/reconstruction/reboot/whatevertheheckyouwannacallit for "The Lone Courier". Rated M for Drugs, Alcohol, Violence, Language,Bad Jokes, Blood, Gore, and various other "Substances/Content". Jaune x Harem. Let's hope I do a better job and Jaune's less wimpy than before.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! This is my reconstruction of "The Lone Courier", "I'm Only Human".

Just so you know, while this story is technically Fallout and RWBY, it also contains elements of Dying Light, DOOM and Shadow Warrior. Why? Because I love those games. If you haven't tried any of them, please do. For the love of whatever you believe in, try them out. (Especially Shadow Warrior!)

TO THE FUCKING STORY!

Pain. That's all he felt. That's all he knew. Jaune Arc felt pain. A whole lot of it. How did this happen? Simple. Somebody got the drop on him. Big time. Finally, a light appeared. It was a small light. Kind of like at the end of a tunnel. The pain had finally left him. Was God finally cutting him some slack? Was he finally going up to the big kitten field in the sky?

Nope. Nada. No such luck.

The light grew until Jaune's blurred vision cleared out. And Jaune found himself to be disappointed, but unsurprised to find himself in some kind of lab. Not this shit again... Looking around, Jaune found himself chained to some kind of altar looking stone table thingy. 'Am I about to be sacrificed to some demon or something?' Looking around some more, he saw not one, but two sleeping black creatures with bone masked faces. They kind of looked like demonic furry deathclaws. Oh no, not these fuckers again... 'Am I about to be sacrificed to these things?' The creatures began to get up and noticed Jaune straining against his restraints. The two furry black deathclaws began to slowly make their way towards Jaune. "Oh Hell no!" Jaune yanked on his right restraint hard enough to snap it like paper. He then used his now free arm to backhand the monster on his right since it was closer. Snapping its head away from Jaune's face. "Whew, take a Mentat or something pal..."

And Jaune then grabbed the beast's head by the bone mask and smashed its skull against the stone Jaune was lying upon. Snapping the other chain, Jaune tackled the second creature at speeds where no normal human could percieve without the use of either Jet, or VATS. Seeing as he was unarmed, Jaune used his natural weapons against this surprisingly weak foe. His teeth. And tore at it until it stopped struggling.

"Bleghk... You guys taste like shit..." Jaune said as he began to stand up. "Speaking of which... Where the fuck is my shit?" The naked blonde asked no-one in particular. Scratching his head, Jaune made his way to what he assumed was the exit.

MEANWHILE

Dr. Oobleck was having the time of his life! About one year ago, the Scnee Dust Corporation were digging up a new mining site in Sunwood Forest when they had dug up what appeared to be an ancient stone temple of some sort. Turning the place into a mining/ archeological excavation. That was when all the Grimm in the area saw in exponential increase in agressiveness. As a result, more huntsmen were requested. Oobleck jumped at the chance to study and find out more about whoever or whatever built this place and why. He quickly found out. This place was no temple, but a tomb. And its occupant was still very much alive. Just... Asleep, for a lack of a better word.

A blonde young man in perfect shape. The miners and other scientists and excavators quickly dubbed the sleeping boy, The Doom Hunter. Not too far off from the truth, according to the decoded and decrypted texts found along the walls and in the ancient computers. Interestingly, this structure and everything in it, including the Grimm and various other creatures like the 'zombies', all predated the history of Remnant itself! It was a miracle that any of the artifacts, like those stationary computers remained mostly intact and mostly functional. Combine that with all the ridiculous amounts of radiation in the area, and the radioactive Grimm and other monsters, this place should have been utterly destroyed. Perhaps it was this new type of Dust that dotted the area?

Either way, back to the texts and documents. They were ancient and sometimes corrupted. This was what Dr. Oobleck could get out of them. According to them, the young man who slept in the center of this place was known as 'The Hell Slayer'. A being as old as the Grimm and older than Dust or the Discovery of Aura. He was orginally 'created' to destroy three ancient heroes known as "The Lone Wanderer, The Courier, and The Sole Survivor." Each of these three heroes had existed before the 'Slayer' and had fought and prevailed over great forces and odds. These forces' remains eventually found one another and joined together to create 'The Collection'. This 'Collection' then collected the 'essence' of each hero and used their 'essence' to create eight weapons that would crush their foes. The 'Slayer' was the first of these weapons, followed by seven sisters. The 'Slayer' was eventually deemed ineffective by his creators and was to be destroyed by his 'sisters'. In a strange twist of events, this caused the 'Sisters' to turn upon their creators and helped their 'Brother' escape. Together, the eight 'Siblings' travelled the wastes of 'Post-Apocolyptic America" in search of the three heroes. Only to find the heroes dead, or hostile. As a result, they slew their predecessors and a 'Brotherhood of Steel' set themselves upon them, as well as a majority of the world. Eventually, the 'Slayer' was the last one recorded to exist and destroyed the 'Brotherhood' and all who stood in his way.

Eventually, a portal joining the realms of Hell and his world, at the time known as Earth, opened. Bringing with it the Queen of Hell, otherwise known as the 'Mother of the Grimm'. The 'Slayer' closed this portal trapping the 'Mother of the Grimm' in their world, with her power severly diminished. After that, the 'Slayer' went on to destroy nearly every demon that had entered their world. Only for him to be tricked into falling for a trap, knowing that without a stable connection to Hell, the 'Mother of the Grimm' would never be able to slay her foe, she entombed him. Here. Over three-hundred THOUSAND years ago.

Needless to say, this was the find of the century! If what these documents said were true, then this completely rewrote all of Remnant's history! Unfortuneatly, the only thing that could confirm this is the young man sleeping in that stone sarcophogas with that double crescent mark... It was a good thing Oobleck informed Ozpin of his findings before going public with his findings. Today, the headmsater would be coming over to see for himself about this 'Doom Hunter'.

Today also happened to be the day when everything went downhill. The local Grimm had busted through the security systems as well as a few of these 'demons'. Large, armored humanoid things with double-bladed swords. Oh how Oobleck hoped Ozpin would get here soon. With back-up.

TIME SKIP BROUGHT TO YOU BY A NAKED CHIBI JAUNE CHASING AROUND A GIANT CHIBI ALPHA BEOWOLF THAT HAD BEEN RADIOACTIVELY MUTATED WHILE LAUGHING MANIACLY.

Ozpin had decided to bring along a team of students now in their second year. Team CFVY, had arrived in Beacon about a week early before school started saying they had nothing better to do. So, Ozpin only did the most natural thing for his former top first year team. He let them come as an extra credit deal. Glynda was furious. But, is she the Headmaster? Nope. Ozpin is. As a result, Glynda insisted on coming as well. Kind of a bummer, but oh well. What can you do?

Anyways, along the way there, they recieved a signal detailing a need for back-up. Apparently, just when they thought the Grimm and other 'monsters' couldn't get any more aggressive, they just did. Now, over 80% of the workforce and security in the facility were dead, or missing. As the VTOL landed on a makeshift landing pad, Ozpin gave instructions to the team. "Alright, everyone, what you see here, stays here. Leave nothing but bullets and take nothing but footsteps. What we have here is very dangerous should the public learn about it. There aren't just Grimm within these walls. But... Demons... For lack of a better term. They will try to kill you, so throw everything you know about preserving sentient life out the window. If it tries to kill you, kill it back. It doesn't matter if it seems human, or human-like. Kill it. The creatures here cannot be reasoned or bargained with."

Coco Adel, the leader of CFVY, lowered her sunglasses to look at her professors. "For real?" Glynda Goodwitch nodded. "Yes, hold nothing back. The so-called 'super mutants' are, from what Ozpin and I have heard, are the most barbaric. They may be capable of speech, but they will not hesitate to kill and eat you. Raw. They are cruel and unforgiving. So, I repeat... HOLD. NOTHING. BACK..." The four students nodded. "Good, first, we must locate the survivors that are holed up in the mines." Glynda started. "Then," Ozpin continued, "we find Dr. Oobleck, he is deeper inside the facility, no doubt defending his research with everything at his disposal."

"After we have evacuated the workers and found Oobleck, we are leaving the facility. Right?" Velvet asked. Ozpin nodded, "Yes, later, a larger force with more experienced huntsmen and huntresses will be sent to clear the area out of any remaining Grimm and other unfriendly creatures. Once any threats have been eliminated, the workers shall return to complete their excavations." With that settled, the two teachers and their four students began their new mission.

TIMESKIP

"You fight well, human... NOW YOU DIE!" A big green, man-thing screamed as he swung a large, heavy, stone club at Coco. Who, had been knocked to the ground when one of these self-proclaimed 'super mutants' got lucky and blindsided her in the heat of a skirmish. Bracing herself for impact, Coco never recieved the blow she expected. Looking up in the dimly lit cavern, she saw Yatsuhashi, the large tank of her team blocking the attack with his enormous sword. The green man, that was stuggling against Yatsu, spoke in a loud voice again. "You big, human. Big as Super Mutant! Beat you and make you one of us!" Apparently, Yatsu was having none of that as he kicked the mutant in the groin. Only for nothing to happen.

"HA! Stupid human, we super mutants have no weakness there!" Well, at least Coco doesn't have to worry about these guys being rapey. Just cannibalistic. That explains why she hasn't seen any females. But what does this freak mean by making Yatsu 'one of them'? Oh well, not important, the mutant was dead now. Fox came up from behind the mutant and sliced it in half with his arm-blades. Ozpin did say to show no mercy. Apparently, that was the last of them, since Glynda was currently crushing another with a boulder. Ozpin simply watched while sipping his coffee, since anything dumb enough to get within striking distance of his cane ended up dead without even knowing what hit it.

"We should be coming up to where Oobleck is right about now... Glynda, students, I shall return to the mines to make sure everyone has evacuated safely, you five shall help the good Doctor." And with that, Ozpin walked away and out of sight.

Glynda took point, and led her students through the corridors with a map. Grumbling to herself the whole way. Eventually, the group came upon a metal door. "Dr. Oobleck? Are you in there?" Glynda called out, praying to whoever or whatever was listening for a good answer. "Yes! I am! Open the door and come in! Before more monsters show up! There isn't much time!" Not wanting another bloody encounter with any more... things... Glynda did as instructed. She allowed the students to rush in before herself, then she entered and barricaded the door via her semblance.

Inside, Glynda and CFVY were greeted with the sight of Dr. Oobleck zipping to and fro around the room. Searching for something. In his arms, from what Glynda and the students could tell, were some clothes wrapped around what appeared to be a dusty old samurai sword. "Good. You made it in. Now, help me find it! It has to be here somewhere! We can't allow those demons or mutants to get their hands on it!" Glynda and her students looked at each other and back to Oobleck. "What is 'it' that you're looking for?" Coco asked. "Yes, some details about whatever you're looking for would be most helpful." Oobleck stopped in his tracks. "What is it? Yes, I suppose such information would be useful... 'The Slayer's Heart'. According to my research, it is a powerful aritfact of some sort. In the right hands, it could bring about the death of thousands in an instant... It, along with the artifacts in my hands belonged t-" Before he could continue, Glynda interrupted her fellow teacher. "Yes, yes, very fascinating. But what does it look like?"

For the second time, Oobleck stopped dead in his tracks. "A necklace, it looks like a simple blood red gem flawlessly cut from the purest ruby. Perfectly smooth. Inside, one can almost make out a shape. DO NOT PUT IT ON! The last person who attempted to do so died minutes afterward!" Okay, so they're looking for an ancient piece of cursed jewelery. (That's some Indiana Jones shit right there...)

A few minutes of searching later...

"I found it! It was hiding under a few stacks of paper!" Velvet announced. "Really? I could have sworn I already searched there... Well, what are you waiting for? Pick it up! There's one more thing we absolutely need to secure!" Velvet looked at (from her point of view) the evil necklace of doom, worriedly. "B-b-but y-you... s-ss-ssaid that the l-l-ll-last p-p-pp-person to have - !" She was interrupted by Oobleck. "The last person to WEAR it died. The last person to have HELD it, let alone TOUCH it is still standing and talking to you! Don't worry! It's perfectly safe to handle as long as you don't attempt to wear it!" The male teacher explained. Velvet nodded in affirmation. "Right!"

After tentatively picking up the murderous piece of jewelry, Oobleck spoke up. "Good. Now, we have one last thing to secure!" He informed his 'rescue crew' while making a move for the other door at the opposite end of the room. "Dr. Oobleck, we don't have any more time to waste! We need to get out of here!" Glynda urged her fellow teacher while opening the door she and CFVY came through. Only to stop when she heard a thunderous explosion sound off from the other side. "Oobleck, is there another way to get to the exit?" She queried.

"Yes! Maybe! But it is even more dangerous than the way you came in through!" Oobleck answered in his usual hasty tone. "Regardless, we'll take that route as this one has been sealed off!" She decided. "Really? Excellent! Perhaps we can secure the most important find here along the way!" He said hopefully. The group set off and after a few minute of walking, they came across a pair of stone doors. Oobleck stopped everyone. "Alright, the next room over should lead us to the biggest find of the millenia!"

"What could be more important in this temple than this evil rock?" Coco asked curiously. Taking a look at it, this so-called 'Slayer's Heart' was pretty small, but rather attractive. If Oobleck hadn't warned them about what it could do, Coco was pretty certain she'd have become its next victim. Assuming what he said about it was true.

"Tomb." Oobleck corrected. "What?" Coco and Velvet asked at the same time. "Tomb. Orginally, this place may have been a temple, but, it ended up becoming a tomb. The most important find in this tomb is its primary occupant." Everyone nodded. "Okaaayyy... Why do we care about some ancient mummy?"

"Because," Oobleck answered his student while motioning Yatsuhashi to help him open the doors, "this 'mummy' as you put it is still very much alive." And with that, the doors opened to reveal a spectacular sight right out of an ancient mythology. "The workers dubbed him, 'The Doom Hunter'..."

AAAANNNDDD CHAPTER!

Sorry it took me a while to upload this first chapter for my new story. The conclusion of my DM's last campaign, (since he moved away) kind of begged for a story. Well, my DM begged for it anyway...

And I know, I know... This isn't pure Fallout and RWBY. It's Fallout plus DOOM plus Shadow Warrior plus RWBY! Don't like it? Tough luck. I do. Anyways, a note on Jaune's future personality in this story. He's a pretty nice guy if he likes you, just a little blunt. If he doesn't like you or trust you, it's obvious. He'll act a lot more like Lo Wang from Shadow Warrior. Just a tad smarter. (A lot smarter.) Meaning, he's going to be an asshole and/or a smartass. Like with Weiss? Oh you better believe they are going to but heads. With Yang? His smartassery is all going to be in good humor.

Anywho, the poll for getting me to do a Halo x RWBY Crossover and/or a Destiny x RWBY crossover is now up and we already have 9 voters!

4 votes for "Yes! I want BOTH!"

2 votes for just the Halo one...

1 vote for just the Destiny one...

1 vote for neither because that person doesn't like either Halo or Destiny...

And 1 vote for the fella that doesn't want either because if I start up on another story, it means their favorite will take longer to be updated. Be like this one. This one is smart. (Just kidding, vote for what you want.) 


	2. Rip and Tear (part 1)

Okie Dokie, here's the next chapter of "I'm Only Human". (I'm sorry it took so long to get here.)

TO THE STORY!

Cinder had never seen her mistress like this before. Salem was pacing back and forth, hands gripping the sides of her head. Over, and over she muttered the same thing. "He's awake." Who was awake? By the look on the Queen of the Grimm's face it wasn't Ozpin, he's been around for ages. And Salem was never this concerned about the old wizard. No, this was someone else. Far more dangerous. Far more powerful...

(Meanwhile.)

Jaune was walking towards a pair of big metal doors. Ever since he woke up, everywhere he looked was at least a blood splatter. Some excavation equipment laid strewn about the place here and there. 'People had been here...' He realized. Judging by the equipment Jaune noted that they had taken an interest in Hell. They were trying to harness the Hell Energy of this place. Bad idea. He'll have to destroy any working Argent Energy related machinery. 'How long have I been here?' Deeper into the Vault-Temple he went.

Despite the changes to this place over however much time has passed, the layout of Vault-Tec's chiefest crime was still very much the same. If Jaune's memory was anything to go by, an elevator should be just around the corner. It was. "Huh, that's new..." There was a terminal interface by the door the blonde was not familiar with. A digital blue glowing screen was attached to some cables that ran up along the elevator.

Jaune walked up to it, clearly intrigued. "Where's the damn keyboard?" He asked no-one in particular. Reaching out, he touched the screen. There was a blip, and the elevator's door opened. Shrugging, the wastelander stepped into it. Pressing another button, the elevator closed its doors and began to move upwards.

Not even fifteen seconds had gone by when a terminal in the elevator had turned on to show the face of a well dressed man. Clean white suit, sitting in a clean, white office. Jaune could already tell. He did NOT like this man. 'Obvious white-supremist decor, check. Shit eating smirk? Check. Outrageous bushy mustache? Double check. This guy's a fucking Nazi. I'm calling it.' Jaune thought to himself. Fancypants began to speak. 'Dear God, just listening to him is pissing me off.'

"Hello, I am Jacques Schnee. I take full responsibility for what has happened here as things have obviously out of hand. But, our interest in their world and your time is purely for the betterment of human-kind..." At this Jaune stopped listening to Sneeze's bullshit and looked down to the floor. What lay there was a fresh kill. Painted red with his own blood, Jaune noticed that the corpse had a dog's tail. That was the last straw. Cracking his knuckles, Jaune brought his fist crashing down on that rich fuckwad's face. Then the doors opened.

[Meanwhile.]

Blood. Blood was everywhere. Blood, bones, organs, green bits of flesh, and green bodyparts were littered througout the cave chamber. The bodies of these so-called supermutants were piled up in pieces here and there. The stench of blood, and bodily waste flooded everyone's nostrils. Velvet was hit the hardest by this sensory overload. She took one look at the carnage before her team and professors and vomited. Her teammates fought the urge to do the same.

Glynda stared at the sight before her in shock. Who, or what, could have done this? The answer lay towards the center of the chamber. A blonde young man, barely older than seventeen, and bathed in the blood of his foes, was waging a bloody battle against demon, Grimm, and Super Mutant alike. A sea of enemies swarmed around him as he lashed out with his bare hands to strike whenever the opportunity presented itself. The gory ripping and tearing and pummeling of the unfortunate monsters would be followed by the agonized screams of the dead and dying. Cries of anger and anguish were accomponied by the death howls of the fallen courtesy of their still living comrades.

The voices of the monsters were not alone, however. The young man gave his fair share of vocalisms as well. Maniacal laughter and defiant shouts were sounded by him. Followed by the occasional insult or demeaning comment. A wild look was in the boy's eyes. They shined with an unmatched hatred for these things. As well as a great joy as he tore his enemy, no, his PREY, apart while they fruitlessly sought to destroy him.

He was blindingly fast. Glynda noted. As well as wickedly strong, terribly relentless, and above all, utterly merciless. The creatures before him didn't stand the slightest glimmer of a chance. What surprised her most of all was that he showed no signs of slowing down. Instead of showing any signs of fatigue, this 'machine' only seemed to be becoming stronger. With every kill he made, he appeared more invigorated. More energized. Stronger. Faster. More bloodthirsty.

As Glynda watched, unable to tear herself away from the scene before her, she felt an urge. A primal urge. To cast down her riding crop and join the young man. To attack and kill these monsters with her bare hands. The professor found herself tightening every muscle and joint in her body. Prepared to lunge at the first abomination that got too close. With an iron will, Glynda forced down that urge and began to loosen her grip on her crop.

Then, she heard it. Above all the noise of the slaughterfest before Goodwitch, Oobleck, and team CFVY, was a voice. A deep, rumbling, powerful voice that felt like it could shake the earth itself. Pounding in her head, the voice repeated a single phrase over and over and over again.

Rip and tear...

Rip And Tear...

RIP AND TEAR!

RIP AND TEAR RIP AND TEAR RIP AND TEAR RIP AND TEAR RIP AND TEAR!

The Urge was back. And stronger than ever. It took all of Glynda's near legendary willpower to push it back down and make sure it didn't come back. She hoped that she was the only one to be affected by this.

She was wrong...

.

It was too much.

AAANNNDDD THAT'S A WRAP!

Again, sorry about taking a while to update. I've been rather busy lately. 


End file.
